60 Beats
by RiverDarkness
Summary: Hanabi was being made the new heir, Hinata was going to get to join the Branch Family, Hinata had a plan will she painc or be calm? Violence, Hinata is OOC


A./N I kind of just thought this one out of the blue so here it is I didn't really spend much time on this so I might and most likely redo this later!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

**Warning!** Hinata is Unbelievably OOC In this so no one mention it okay! And Hinata is 13, Neji 14, Hanabi 11 okay on with the story! (ONESHOT!)

**60 beats.**

By RiverDarkness

It was her day off there was no more chances she had lost the right to be called heir to the Hyuga clan. The night that was to come was the coronation. Hinata would be given the caged bird seal upon her brow and be given to Neji as his wife in the branch family. To say Hinata was devastated that her own father would do such a thing, she was the eldest and by birth right she was to be named heir not the younger, would be grossly overstated. Hinata was glade she would no longer be the heir she would no longer be a disappointment.

Hinata was not weak, she was strong stronger then what she led on she had gotten stronger. Though she was not talented with the Baykugan she had other talents ones she wouldn't show anyone.

Only Her self and Neji knew that Hanabi was tonight to be named heir and Hinata would join with Neji in marriage and in the curse seal. Neji's words rang through her thoughts as she practice Taijutsu "this is what fate has decided, this is your destiny Hinata" _oh how wrong you are dear cousin how wrong you are…_Hinata thought as she executed a perfect quadruple high jump kick. _How wrong you are_.

Hinata finished her training packing up her gear she strode into town with more confidence then others had though she could ever think to possess. Holding her head up high, she walked. The ceremony was at 6.00pm sharp the consequences would be grand if she dared to be a second late.

The Hyuga compound came into sight. The gates, old and rusty. Her _family_ had been on this land for centuries. Walking passed the garden she reached the front door. Sliding it open she walked as silent as the grave to her room, soon to be Hanabi's room. Her backpack was in the corner ready for her move to night. She smiled she had a plan and she would prove to the all who Hyuga, Hinata was once and for all. She placed her Ninja equipment down next to her backpack. She sat in another corner of her room after securely locking her door. She meditated calming her mind preparing…..

5.55pm That night

Hinata rose from her bed having washed and cleaned her self. She was dressed in the branch house coronation dress. The sleeves were long and black, the sleeves reminded her of a Hakama shirt, They covered her hands completely. The length of the dress was also black reaching mind calf, at the back of the dress was the caged bird seal printed in a fluorescent green. She smiled to her self as she gazed in the mirror. She went to a part of the room she knelt and lifted a lose floorboard. She pulled out a box _Hyuga _was printed in gold on the front. Hinata opened it a scroll was inside, a scroll the males of the Hyuga were unaware of existence. She placed it in a holder on her upper arm. She was just minutes away, her plan falling into place.

Hanabi had been informed that afternoon of the _grand _news of her new position in the family. Hanabi was ecstatic she laughed as she passed Hinata in the hall. The two never considered them selves sisters more rivals then anything els.

It was time a servant had called Hinata from her room to the main hall. Walking down the corridor she felt her heart beat. Calm. She had not expected this her plan was perfect, planned perfectly her only fear had been nerves uncontrollable shaking things of that nature, though she was calm breathing normal, not even a single blush. _Perfect _Hinata thought as servants opened the doors to the grand hall.

The Elders sat in a row at the front her father Hyuga, Hiashi in the middle. Neji sat the back, his pupiless eyes down cast. Hanabi stood at the front three meters away from the others. She had been dressed in the official main house mistress dress. A beautiful silver and blue, on the back was the Byakugan symbol, Hinata knew this dress all to well it had been their mothers. They would be allowed to exchange words before anything was done. Hinata walked in her head high still calm.

Hinata approached her, slowly walking toward her _sister _Hanabi stood raising her chin in an attempt to look superior, Hinata stood inches away from her.

Hinata stared into her eyes seconds passed like hours. She closed the distance between them, Hinata wrapped her left arm around Hanabi's midriff he right hand still in front unnoticed by Hanabi. Hinata rested her soft delicate cheek against Hanabi's head breathing down her neck. The elders looked perplexed at the show of affection but dismissed it they would and might not ever see each other again they truly had no idea how _right_ they were.

Hinata held her for a few moments then, Hanabi's eyes widened as she took a sharp intake of breath "Hinata……. why?" Hanabi asked the elders confused at the question Gazing toward Hinata. Hinata's left hand fell showing them her _plan_ her right hand held a kunai wedged into Hanabi's stomach. Hinata placed her left hand on her shoulder "because…. Blood only runs so deep" she said loud enough for the others to hear. Her left hand gripped tighter causing Hanabi to gasp, Hinata used all her strength as she pulled the wedged kunai upwards slitting Hanabi's stomach completely open along with most of her chest. The sound sickening bone and flesh searing as the kunai slit her open.

Hanabi fell to the ground with a loud _thunk,_ Hinata gazed down at the blood covered Kunai not even flinching as her _sisters _blood fell on her. She turned toward the elders and her _father_ their eyes wide with shock. Neji had risen from his sitting position gaping at the carnage Hinata had just made. Her father was the first to regain his voice "what have you done!" clearly devastated Hinata tore her eyes away from the Kunai, sparing a quick glance at the corpse then looking at her father. She was not given a chance to answer "you killed your own sister!" her father hollered at her "_sister_" Hinata said as if it were poison "I killed her…… She was your strongest yet so foolish never trust the enemy" Hinata said clearly "enemy?" Neji asked perplexed he had regain composure after, "if she was your best the _your_ clan is doomed _father_" Hinata said an elder rose from his seat

"Hiashi why had you not told us your eldest was strong?" he had just witnessed the murder of a well trained Ninja yet she could not even sense danger……. Non of them had. Hiashi was speechless. "looks like you'll get your wish Neji" Hinata said as she reached into her sleeve un clasping the scroll. "what?" Neji asked "you will finally be the heir" Hinata answered as if she were just talking about the weather "I think not you are" Neji replied. Hinata pulled out the scroll "think of this as a departing gift from me" she said as she threw it to Neji who caught it easily "what is this?" he asked un wrapping it. "the caged bird seal…… can be reversed that scroll insures it" Hinata said "what impossible that scroll was destroyed in the great fire!" an elder accused "I think not, the women of the Hyuga clan are given the scroll it has remained hidden, it was only to be used if the current heirs were unfit to lead the clan this is one of those matters" Hinata said gracefully "you are the heir now WHY ELSE DID YOU KILL YOUR SISTER!" Hiashi yelled completely disgusted at the notion "no…… I'd rather spit on _Your_ clan then lead it" Hinata said with animosity "then you will not leave this house" the elders said

Hinata chuckled it would have been adorable had it not been for the sadistic smirk that graced her lips "what is so funny!" Hiashi said "this one will be remembered" Hinata said "what!" Neji asked definitely loosing patience "you haven't noticed my and you all accused me of being weak! As for you father I'd hate to tell you this but I'm already out of your house…..and Konoha" Hinata said her smirk never leaving her.

The elders looked at her confused "I had been meditating all afternoon I created a perfect replica of myself I'm some where far away from Konoha right now" "so your not Hinata?" Neji asked "oh no on the contrary I am, I am she and she is me. Right now I am meditating under a tree doing all of this…… I hope you enjoy my little gift to you Neji" Hinata said as she vanished leaving only her blood soaked dress behind. Neji looked down at the scroll gripping it tightly hoping to god this was not a dream his eyes softened as he gazed at the gift. "thank you" he whispered.

some where far away from Konoha

Hinata rose from her seat under the Sakura tree for the first time in her life she was free. She began to walk she placed her hand on her slightly swollen belly. "so how did you go?" a figure said from behind her, she hadn't been startled she had gotten used to him sneaking up on her. She turned hand still on her stomach. "very well, I had no idea killing some one you despise would be so easy" she said. The figure stepped into a better view, his blood red hair shining in the moonlight, his green eyes boring into her pupiless ones. He approached her till they were inches apart. With her free hand she lifted it up to traced the love symbol on his brow, his eyes closed as he let a soft grunt of pleasure escape.

He rested his hand against her belly. "you do not regret it?" he asked "Gaara never….. I love you" Hinata said Gaara pushed her gently but firmly against the nearest tree as he kissed her viscously. He began to grope her as she let a moan of contentment escape her lips. He pulled away from her as they needed air. "when we reach Suna……. I'll make you scream…. that out all….. night" he said between kisses, she could feel his arousal nudging against her leg "then we best hurry then" she said teasingly he lifted her up bridal style as the disappeared into a whirl of sand. Hinata's thoughts went back to the events that had transpired she noted something _huh-ha even when I slit her stomach and let her insides spill out onto the floor my heart beat never raised above 60. _

**The end.**

A.N/ Not my best I'm not really happy with this but will post it up any way. Forgive Grammar and punctuation mistakes it's almost midnight and I haven't even done my home work **groan**.

Okay the normal heart beat when relaxed should be something between 60 and 70 beats per minute so if you wondering why I thought it was important that she noted that at the end well think, she killed her sister in cold blood and didn't even break a sweat that means the events were pre meditated and calculated, she had been calm not jittery hence why the Hyuga's didn't sense any danger. I hope you all liked the twist at the end bet you weren't expecting that one, just in case a few of you don't get the swollen belly thing she was pregnant with Gaara's baby, so at the end this turned out to be a GAA/HINA fic if enough people like this I'll re do it to make it a continuation story an explan things better only if more then 50 people ask for it I aint gonna do it other wise. Okay REVIW!


End file.
